RENO911!: Untitled Story B
by Tharpdevenport
Summary: More adventure's of the Reno Nevada Sheriff's Department. Strong language.
1. Default Chapter

-The morning meeting-  
  
Morning Meeting  
  
9:45 a.m.  
  
Dangle is standing at the podium. Only Garcia and Junior are present.  
  
Garcia is just staring out into space and Junior is leaning up against the lockers chewing gum.  
  
"So ... ah, Garcia."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Doing okay this morning?  
  
Garcia looks at Dangle, "Dangle, I know you do not want to talk to me."  
  
"No! Why? I mean, why wouldn't I want to talk with you? You're a ... respected ... fellow officer. Come on."  
  
"Dangle, shut up."  
  
Everyone enters the briefing room.  
  
"Okay, well I'm glad everyone decided to finally join us this morning," says Dangle.  
  
"Hey all," calls out Williams. No one says anything. "Well, just because you all are tired and cranky doesn't mean it's gonna rain on my sunshine and rainbows."  
  
"Is everyone settled?" asks Dangle.  
  
"Yes," she replies.  
  
"Well, I'd like to start off by thanking officer Benson..."  
  
"Benson?" says Williams while looking at everyone.  
  
A man standing in the back steps forwards and shakes his head. The officers around him clap as all the others at the table all look at them.  
  
Dangle continues, "...who pulled over and arrested a suspect who had five pounds of cocaine in his truck. Thanks to him, the streets will be a little safer. We appreciate it."  
  
-9:50 a.m.-  
  
"Today we are going to focus on ah, stolen vehicles. Check the hot sheets and be on the look out. Remember - that's some poor individual left without transportation and one less person to possibly pull over for speeding." 


	2. Section 2B

Deputy T. Wiegel  
  
Traffic Violation  
  
10:13 a.m.  
  
Trudy walks up to a small dark blue Honda Accord. The driver's window is smashed in.  
  
"Hey sir, how are you?"  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"I pulled you because you were going under the speed limit."  
  
"Under? I didn't know that was against the law."  
  
"Yes sir, but on a Highway the lowest you can go is 45.""  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I did not realize."  
  
"Oh, tell you what - just never mind it. No harm done ... can I ask why your window is all broken?"  
  
"Oh, ah, I, ah, locked my keys in just the other day and couldn't afford a locksmith."  
  
"Tell me about it," replies Trudy, "I lock myself out of my car ALL the time. And they want an arm and a leg just to pop the lock."  
  
"I know. Isn't that something?"  
  
"But next time you just call us. We got these things we can open locks with. It's a free service."  
  
"Thank you. I'll remember that."  
  
"Is there some reason why you have a screw driver in the steering column?"  
  
"I lost my keys and..."  
  
"Sir, could you step out of the car please?" 


	3. Section 3 RenoB

Deputy T. Junior Deputy J. Garcia  
  
Possible Robbery Suspect  
  
10:20 a.m.  
  
Junior is driving. Garcia is pointing up ahead.  
  
"We are fixing to pull over and stop a possible robbery suspect that matches the description we were given," Junior sounds off the siren quickly and Garcia rolls down his window. They pull up along side the suspect and drive slowly with him.  
  
"Excuse me! Sir, Reno Sheriff's..."  
  
The black man takes off and rounds a right on the corner.  
  
"Go! Go! Go! Goddamnit. What we have hear is a runner. Individuals who run and when we catch them claim it was because, 'They scared'. Scared my ass," comments Garcia to the camera.  
  
They screech to a holt just in time to see the suspect hop a metal fence and dash off into the forest.  
  
Junior and Garcia bolt out and undue their holsters to get their guns. Junior hops the fence and as Garcia is about to join him, a gun shot goes off. Junior ducts slightly.  
  
"Shit! that'll wake you," says Garcia.  
  
Junior goes to the cruiser's back seat and gets his K9 partner. It jumps out and barks.  
  
"Hurry!" yells Junior to Garcia.  
  
"Here, I'll take the unit and drive around," says Garcia with his right hand outstretched.  
  
Junior tosses Garcia the keys and Garcia races to the unit. 


	4. Section 4 RenoB

Deputy C. Johnson - Deputy R. Williams  
  
Responding To A Traffic Accident  
  
10:41 a.m.  
  
"We are responding to a, ah, traffic accident over on .. what's the name of the corner? Oh never mind - you'll see when we get there. I know where it is," says Johnson.  
  
"Someone had a little fender bender," comments Williams.  
  
Johnson turns on the right blinker and the lights and turns after checking traffic.  
  
"Will you look at that? I don't even see anybody moving," says Williams while looking at the traffic they are approaching.  
  
They pull up to a stop behind the backed up traffic.  
  
"Well, this is ridiculous. Where's the two truck?" asks Johnson.  
  
Williams looks out the window and goes back in, "It's slower than a snail. Girl, it's not moving in all directions."  
  
"How are we going to get to them?"  
  
"Well, we could back up and take George Street."  
  
"I don't know ... I don't want to back up yet..." says Johnson.  
  
"It's easy. Don't be afraid. we'll just ease on back slowly," she turns around, "there's no one behind us."  
  
"We could hit something. Maybe we should just go there on foot."  
  
"On foot? Girl, it's 90 degrees out there. I'm not going to haul my fat ass a block to an accident."  
  
"You're right. we'll just go ahead and..." Johnson looks behind her and then back and puts the cruiser back into park.  
  
"What?" Williams turns around. They are boxed in.  
  
"I don't believe this," she says.  
  
Car horns start honking all over. 


	5. Section 5 RenoB

Lt. J. Dangle - Deputy J. Jones  
  
Doughnut Break  
  
1:35 p.m.  
  
Dangle and Jones are sitting across from each other at a Dunkin' Donuts.  
  
Dangle has just sat down with a tray of doughnuts and two cups of coffee.  
  
Dangle hands Jones his coffee.  
  
The cameraman sits behind Dangle.  
  
"This is another necessary part of the job. These doughnuts will fill us with the necessary sugar to keep us going all day long," says Dangle.  
  
Jones raises his styrephone cup, "Here, here!" and takes a sip.  
  
"When ever we sit at one of these kinds of tables, I think of that restaurant scene from that movie ... gosh. What's the name of it? The Quentin Tarantino movie, what's it called?"  
  
"Pulp Fiction," says Jones.  
  
"There! That's it. Pulp Fiction. that was a cool movie."  
  
"Hell yeah," Jones exclaims.  
  
"We'd be like, 'You know what they call doughnuts in China?' and Jonesey would respond, 'I don't know' and I'd say, 'Hole glazed bread' and he'd go, 'Wow'. yeah, that's what it would be like. If we were in Pulp Fiction."  
  
"How do they make the holes anyway?" asks Jones.  
  
"You know, I don't know. Really, I don't. Now I'm going to have to google that because now it's just bugging me." 


	6. Section 6 RenoB

Trudy pats down the man.  
  
"Sir, I'm going to check your pockets. I'm not trying to "feel you up" or anything. there's not anything that will stick me is there?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You sure? Cause I hate needles."  
  
"I am," replies the man.  
  
She searches and pulls out a small glass tube.  
  
"Sir, what's this? This one of those crack pipes thingys, or other?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No? Well then, what is it?"  
  
"It's a ... a ... test tube."  
  
"You carry test tubes in your pockets?"  
  
"I'm a scientist."  
  
"Oh! Well then. You are aware that people out there use things like this to lite up crack and stuff right?"  
  
"Really? Because, no, I didn't."  
  
"Yeah, you should be more careful and keep your equipment in the lab."  
  
"Yes ma'am, I will," he shifts his eyes back and forth.  
  
"So, if you use a screw driver to start your car, how do you turn it off?"  
  
"Oh, that's easy. I hot wired it. I just connect and disconnect them when I need to."  
  
"Really? How do you exactly hotwire a car?" 


	7. Section 7 RenoB

"Find em'! Find em'! Just sniff him out! That's a good dog," yells Junior.  
  
Junior and his dog jog through the woods. He stops and holds his walkie-talkie with his free hand.  
  
"Garcia. Garcia! Garcia, you there? Answer me goddamnit! Garcia!"  
  
He puts the walkie-talkie back on his belt loop and looks at the camera.  
  
"My partner should be waiting on the other side. You see, what happens here is that the K9 will pick up the pheromones of fear that the body excretes when scared. Most people think they smell someone's clothing, or what not. That's only when like finding lost children in mountains."  
  
The dog barks and pulls on the leash.  
  
"I think he's got something. Here we go!"  
  
They take off. The cameraman runs after them. The dog stops and looks ahead and then to the right. He does it again and then decides to go right.  
  
They stop at a bush and the dog barks uncontrollably.  
  
Junior draws his gun with his free hand.  
  
"Show me your hands! Show me your hands! Raise your hands and come on out now! Don't make me send the dog in! I swear, I'll do it! You have until the count of three. One! Two!..."  
  
"All right! All right," a figure raises from the bush with his hands up.  
  
Junior looks and says, "Garcia? shit!"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Put your fucking hands down you stupid twit." 


	8. Section 8 RenoB

Williams and Johnson sit in their unit unable to do anything and listening to constant beeping of irratated motorists.  
  
Finally, a frustrated Williams gets out and paces quickly to the car behind them.  
  
"Sir, if you honk that damn horn one more time I'm going to shove this baton up your ass. All right?"  
  
He stops.  
  
"Thank you," and goes back into the unti.  
  
"God, we are going to be here all day. There has got to be a way out," says Johnson.  
  
Williams looks behind and then to the front and behind again.  
  
"I know," she says, "we'll go out there and slowly one by one make them all back up."  
  
"You think that would work?"  
  
Next scene. They have just got the last vehicle to back up and turn left onto the empty outgoing lane. Then both dash over about 60 feet back to the crusier and Johnson backs up all the way. She stops, puts it in drive and turns left as well. 


	9. Section 9 RenoB

(section 9 of 12)  
  
"There is nothing better than a doughnut in the afternoon," comments Dangle.  
  
"10-4 buddy," says Jones.  
  
State law requires at least a one hour lunch break every 6 hours. It's actually law that I stop working to eat doughnuts."  
  
"It is blazing out there. I'd stop and drink coffee and chow down on some dn's all day long in this heat if there were a Dunkin' Dounuts on every corner."  
  
"DN?" asks Dangle.  
  
"What? Doughnuts," replies Jones.  
  
"So you actually felt the need to abbreviate the word doughnut."  
  
"Yeah, DN. Dough-nuts."  
  
"It's only two sylabols."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"My point is, is that it's not that challenging. Just one word. A compound word. "Dough" and "nuts". I can understand if you want to abbreviate Obstetrician, "OB/GYN", but ... come on - doughnuts?"  
  
"Can't a man abbrevaite when he wants to?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but..."  
  
"Just like the man, always keeping the abbreviating black man down!"  
  
Everyone stares at them. The camera pans around and then quickly back onto Dangle.  
  
"No! No! that is not what I meant!" 


End file.
